On-line data forms can be designed for mobile device and desktop applications, and generally include data-entry fields that are displayed for user input of data and information. Typically, a user with a computing device, such as a mobile phone, tablet device, or desktop computer, can access an on-line data form for display, such as a government site form, an insurance company form, a business form, a retail site form, or any other type of form that has been created by a forms developer with data-entry fields for user input. The forms developers then collect anonymous analytics data that indicates how well a particular data form is designed and how well the data form performs for user input.
Currently, analytics integration implementations collect generic data in the form of Web page visits, application interface views, events, exceptions, and timing durations. For example, current analytics implementations can track the number of times that a particular Web page is visited, but may not track the number of times that a particular section or area of the Web page is visited. Similarly, the current analytics implementations can track the number of times that a particular application interface is viewed, but not the features of the application interface that may be accessed by the users that view the application interface.
Current analytics data may also include other tracked generic data, such as events related to a page open, close, or abandon, and the exceptions may include page aborts or abandons. The timing durations are also generic analytics data that can be collected simply for the time that a page is displayed. This generic, collected analytics data can then be displayed in user interface representations for evaluation by a forms developer, such as in bar graphs or comparison graphs that broadly represent the collected generic analytics data. However, the displayed data representations are generally restricted to simple comparisons of all of the collected generic data. The analytics data represents overall Web page visits and does not lend itself to the details of particular Web page sections or data-entry fields, which are important for the analysis of the data forms. Generally, no two forms are identical and there is no simple way to compare the design and data-entry fields of multiple forms, except from the basic information, such as total renditions (when a form is generated for display), drafts (when the form is filled-in), and submissions (when the filled-in form is submitted).
Typical reports that are displayed as the data representations of the collected generic data generally include bar graphs and comparison graphs that the forms developers then have to evaluate to understand data form design and performance. There is not an intuitive way to identify whether there are user input problems with a data-entry field in a data form, or to verify improvement based on the analytics data when the data form is changed or corrected to better facilitate user data entry. Rather, a forms developer has to evaluate and understand the bar graphs and the data representations of the collected generic data to then make changes in a data form, and hope to conclude the expected results from the limited information that is available in the analytics data reports.